showstagefandomcom-20200213-history
Shane Tatsugami
Shane Tatsugami is a butterfly demon of rather "noble" birth. Despite that this Cannibal butterfly rather feast on the blood of his victims than attend formal gatherings. He was kicked out of Hell for high treason against demon kind. He is owned by NefariousChild. Background He was born the oldest son to a duke of hell and his mistress. Even with all the luxuries he could get, he was never happy. He toyed with the lives of the mortal realm at a very young age until he happened across a flower demon by the name of Lavender. Shane quickly became attached to Lavender, even with it being said to be a forbidden relationship due to how high the risks were to both sides. While playing one day, Lavender scraped her knee; This is when Shane first became addicted to the nectar that flower demons have as blood. He licked the wound clean, but in his greed, he kept drinking until he was forced away. After that day Lavender avoided him. He stalked his former love, but now for a different reason. He kept up airs, for his parents sake; going to formal gathering and meetings. However he was more focused on getting something more valuable. After 300 years of stalking her, Shane finally killed Lavender, draining her dry and starting his spiral downward into his killing spree. He was bad at first, but he eventually became more clever at hiding his acts. As his number steadily increased, his reputation proceeded him, earning him the nickname "The Cannibal butterfly". He was caught by a decoy, a Flower Demon that went by the code name "Howling Grass". At the age (by human standards) of 13, he was convicted and tried. His number of killings reached 900,000 different Flower demons, as well as distributing an addictive substance to much younger demons,. Getting the sentence of high treason to demon kind, he was going to be put to death, but his father stepped in. Shane's father convinced the Seven Great Lords of Hell that it would be more torturous to have Shane live and banished to the human world than to let him die. As such, Shane was banished from Hell and should he come back he is to be killed on the spot with no need of provocation. Shane lived many years in the human world, struggling to survive until he managed to find his way into Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria. He slept for a long time in the unmonitored sections of the air ducts until recent activity woke him up. Behaivor He likes to keep up a playful nature, liking to tease and toy with others and their emotions. He is able to act sophisticated, but finds that a bore. When serious, which is a rare occurrence, he will not hesitate to use every ounce of his power. He can be calculating, cunning being a better word. He is able to become emotionally attached to someone (or something), as seen with his affection towards Chrys. He is homosexual (sorry ladies!). Appearance Shane is a fair skinned individual with black hair and blue eyes. He traditionally wears a black long sleeve shirt under a white short sleeved one, blue jeans, dogtags of his family's names, and a hat. He looks to be 18 in human years. The white shirt has a design on it. He generally has the black shirt's sleeves rolled up. He is 5'11 and weighs 145lbs. In his demon form, he resembles a blue swallowtail butterfly with an "eye" pattern. His wings also are ridged at the top. He is 200x the size of a normal butterfly. Skills and Abilities *Super human Strength and agility- a traditional demon enhancement *enhanced senses- Another traditional demon enhancement *Flying- he can fly with the use of his butterfly wings *Shapeshifting- changing from Human and demon forms *hypnosis- using the "eyes" on his wings he is able to hypotize his victims. This is how he survived for so long. *Creation of silk- a butterfly demon ability, he uses it to make various things from a place to sleep on to insolation. *Tongue- he uses his tongue for a varity of reasons, from eating to using it as a weapon *Combat trained- He learned battle in order to better fight. His tactic is to let the enemy wear themselves out. Relationships *Chrysanthemum- he has made a deal with him. He wishes it was a deeper relationship *Lilly- He tolerates her due to the deal with Chrys. *Iris- he finds her annoying, but she has the same deal as Lilly. *Narcissis- "annoying little sister". Is trying not to be killed by her *Lupine- "annoying little brother". same deal as the "annoying little sister". * Foxglove- Precious "little brother". you touch you die * Buttercup- evil "little sister". Worried about her sanity. *More to be added later Trivia *Shane has a pet hellhound back in hell named Akuma *His biological siblings are named Elia and Tori *His favorite book is Catcher in the Rye; Favorite movie is Blood and Chocolate *If there is nothing better, he will drink juice boxes. Category:Characters Category:Males